nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Share Or No Share
Share Or No Share '(Season 1 finale) * Season #: 1 * Season Ep #: 20 * Overall Ep #: 20 * Prev: Skeletons And Mummies Don't Mix * Next: Fool Of The Joke (Season 2) Plot Loundro and Croaminch come across an advertisement for a new toy butler titled "Cute Helper". When they bought the toy, they have trouble deciding who gets to play with it first. Episode (The episode begins a day after the last episode. Loundro and Croaminch are playing in the playroom.) * {'Loundro} "Croaminch, where are you?" * {Croaminch} (from o.s.) "You'll never find me." * {Loundro} "Oh, I will. Hahahaha." (The scene cuts to thw living room, where Loundro is seen looking behind the couch, but Croaminch jumps out to startle him.) * {Croaminch} "BOO!" * {Loundro} "Woah! I found you!" (laughs) * {Croaminch} "Alright, ye got me, but next time ah'll find a better hiding spot and this time, you might not be able to find me." * {Loundro} "Hey, let's see what's on TV." * {Croaminch} "Good idea." (They head to the living room, where they sit down on the couch and turn on the TV.) * {TV Announcer} "Hey kids, are you looking for a fun and fantastic experience? Then, introducing...Cute Helper!" * {Loundro & Croaminch} "Wow." * {TV Announcer} "It's cute, cool, and approved. He is playful, helpful, will brighten your day, and best of all, he'll like any name you give him." * {Loundro} "Cool!" * {TV Announcer} "So get your new Cute Helper today at the New Orans Toy Store." * {Croaminch} "Loundro, we haft get that Cute Helper." * {Loundro} "Yeah. I think we should. But, how much does it cost?" * {Croaminch} "We should go and see for ourselves." (The two set out to the toy store to check out the toy's cost.) * {Croaminch} "It's $4.00. How much bits do we have?" * {Loundro} "Uhhh...$2.75." * {Croaminch} "Then we'll need one more dollar and 25 more cents to buy it." * {Loundro} "Let's go to the castle and find some loose change if we can." (The two went back to the castle to see if there is loose change around. The scene moves to Loundro's room, where they count up the change.) * {Loundro} "Alrighty, let's see how much cash we have now." * {Croaminch} "I have found 25 cents in the living room and in my room." * {Loundro} "I have 15 cents. We need way more than that. How are we going to make another $2.25?" * {Croaminch} "Why don't we discuss that after lunch?" * {Loundro} "We should. I'm getting hungry." (The scene cuts to the kitchen. The boys had just finished lunch and they're now thinking about how they can make $2.25 so that they can buy the toy.) * {Croaminch} "Let's see what we have so far." * {Loundro} "Well, we could sell some cupcakes and make them 25 cents for every person who buys some." * {Croaminch} "We could do that, or do some work for other folks." (Kai-Lan and Blantachu come in.) * {Kai-Lan} "Hey guys. What are you doing?" * {Loundro} "Oh, you're not gonna believe this. Croaminch and I saw this commercial for a Cute Helper toy. He can do anything for you, and you get to have fun with him. It's the most awesome toy ever invited!" * {Blantachu} "That sounds like fun." * {Croaminch} "Adn you guys can frolic with him too." * {Kai-Lan} "Wow." * {Loundro} "But we have a big problem. We don't have enough money to buy it." * {Blantachu} "Oh, do not worry, my friends. We could offer you the help for the money you need." * {Loundro} "Thanks." (The four of them start coming up with ideas to get money for the Cute Helper toy. One of them came up with the idea of baking cupcakes for their bake sale. The scene cuts to the outside of the castle, where they have a sign that says "Cupcakes for 25 Cents!". A few customers come by.) * {Gooey} "Cupcakes? I'll take two of them." * {Slippery} "Me too." * {Kai-Lan} "Okay. That'll be 25 cents." (Gooey & Slippery fish out a quarter from their "pockets".) * {Loundro} "Thanks." (Slippery & Gooey left.) * {Croaminch} "Hoo-wee! 50 cents. $2.75 more and the Cute Helper is ours, Loundro." * {Loundro} (laughs) * {Razor} "Sup, guys and gal!" * {All} "Razor!" * {Blantachu} "Long time no see. What brings you around here?" * {Razor} "I just heard you guys are gonna buy one of those Cute Helper toys, and I just wanna know if you guys would come with me and the monsters to the Monkey King's castle." * {Kai-Lan} "We'd love to come, and we can bring our new toy along with us." * {Razor} "Cool, see you there." (He left.) * {Croaminch} "I sure am hyped up for our Cute Helper toy." * {Loundro} "Then let's keep selling cupcakes!" * {Blantachu} "On it." (Over time, several people came to the cupcake stand, buying cupcakes. The scene switches over to Loundro and Croaminch counting the money they earned.) * {Loundro} "Wow! Look at all that loot we earned!" * {Croaminch} "And thanks to that cupcake sale, we earned a whopping $6.50, which means..." * {Loundro} "We can finally buy the Cute Helper toy!" (laughs) "Awesome!" (The two rush to the toy store and got their Cute Helper.) * {Loundro} "At last, the Cute Helper of our dreams." * {Croaminch} "I can't believe it, and it's looking at us the same way we're looking at it." (The boys pick it up and head straight for the cash register.) * {Toy Store Manager} "That'll be $5." (Loundro hands the toy store cashier the money, and receives $1.50 back.) * {Toy Store Manager} "Have fun." * {Loundro & Croaminch} "We will." (Back at the castle, the boys admire their new toy. The toy is like a small clown with bright red hair.) * {Loundro} "Look how cute and awesome it is." * {Croaminch} "I agree. Let's turn it on." (Loundro activates the Cute Helper.) * {Cute Helper} "Hi, friend. Let's play." (Loundro and Croaminch squeed.) * {Croaminch} "This toy is adorable. Hey, Cute Helper, do a silly dance." (The Cute Helper does a very silly dance, in which he does a few spins and makes funny faces. The boys laughed at how cute it is.) * {Loundro} "Awesome!" * {Croaminch} "This toy can do what we tell him to do." * {Loundro} "I know, man. Which one of us should play with him first?" * {Croaminch} "I reckon it's my turn. I'll tell him loads of ours secrets to him, and he has to promise to tell nobody about them." * {Loundro} "I don't think that's fun. Besides, I have an even better idea on how to play with him." * {Croaminch} "What?" * {Loundro} "I'm gonna give him a list of plans on how we can play with them, rather than telling a bunch of boring secrets." * {Croaminch} "Boring secrets?!" (He's starting to get angry.) "The secrets I'm-a gonna tell him will fun and exciting." * {Loundro} "Exciting?!" (Same.) "What about your secret crush on Chimasey's sister?" * {Croaminch} "How do you know if I have the hots for Blossom? I don't even like her!" * {Loundro} "At that one party, I saw you with her." * {Croaminch} "What?! What about your secret crush on Sunflowy?" * {Loundro} "She's not my girlfriend! We are not tell this toy our secrets. If you do, everyone will think that we're just using this toy as a service for secrets of embarrassment!" (takes the toy) "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking this toy to my room, where I will reminiscent the likeliness of our toy." * {Croaminch} "No way! You ain't gonna tell the toy a bunch of secrets." * {Loundro} "Oh, why can't I?!" * {Croaminch} "Because if you do, then I'll...I'll...I'll take it from you!" (He uses his tongue to get the toy. Loundro chases after him. In some locations, both of them take the toy from each other, making others suspicious.) * {Munloosh} "Oh, hi guys! Whatcha up to, playing a game? Can I play?" (Inferope comes in and sees Loundro & Croaminch running around with the Cute Helper.) * {Inferope} "Uhh, why are Croaminch and Loundro chasing each other?" * {Munloosh} "I know they're playing something, but they won't let me join in." * {Inferope} "...Doesn't look like they're having fun." (The two are still chasing each other. They stop at the park, where they attack each other.) * {Croaminch} "It's ma turn!" * {Loundro} "No, it's my turn!" * {Croaminch} "No, it ain't!" * {Loundro} "Yes, it is!" * {Croaminch} "Do who do ya think you are, Loundro? I'll tell you one thing. If you don't let go of this toy this second, I ain't your friend anymore." * {Loundro} "Same here!" (Kai-Lan comes into view.) * {Kai-Lan} "STOP!!" (The two ceased their fighting to look at Kai-Lan and the others.) * {Kai-Lan} "Now tell me, what is going on with you two?" (Loundro and Croaminch talk over each other, explaining their story on how they fought over the Cute Helper.) * {Kai-Lan} "Okay, stop! Now, why don't you two talk slowly and tell what happened. Croaminch, you're younger than Loundro, so you go first." * {Croaminch} "Alright. I wanted to use the Cute Helper to make plans to frolic with it, but Loundro would not let me do so." * {Loundro} "That's too boring!" * {Croaminch} "Shut up, mouse! I believe I'm tell the story here, so I wanna here nothing from you!" * {Blantachu} "Croaminch." * {Loundro} "That's IT!!!" (Loundro grabs Croaminch's arm and bites him. The frog yelps in pain.) * {Kai-Lan} "Loundro! That wasn't nice! Anyway, why don't you tell your side of the story?" * {Loundro} "Thank you, Kai-Lan. What I planned to do with the Cute Helper was tell him a bunch of our secrets, but Croaminch thinks they're too stupid and embarrassing. If anyone found out, they'll think we're using the toy as a secret holder and spiller." * {Croaminch} "That's because they are stupid, ya hear?" * {Loundro} "Croaminch, you've told your story! It's my turn now!" * {Croaminch} "You twisted toy thief!" * {Loundro} "You calling me a toy thief?!" * {Croaminch} "Yes." (Loundro and Croaminch start attacking each other again. As this happens, people stop by and watch as this horrible fight rages on.) * {Man} "Look. A frog and a mouse fighting. Cool." * {Inferope} "Did you say this is cool?" * {Man} "Yes, pig." * {Inferope} "Uncool. Now everyone get out of here!" (The people listened to Inferope and left the park.) * {Kai-Lan} "Croaminch. Loundro. Stop!" (The two stop fighting.) * {Kai-Lan} "I know you guys can man up and solve this problem together. Now, I understand that you guys want to share your new toy, but--" (dictating) "Fighting never solves anything. You guys should make up and work together to solve this." * {Inferope} "Not a bad idea. They should take some time and play with it together." * {Croaminch} "I hafta agree." (dictating) "I can't believe we've been fighting over a toy that became the center of our attention. I'm awful sorry." * {Loundro} "Me too. I'm terribly sorry for biting you. So what do you say, friends?" * {Croaminch} "Friends." * {Munloosh} (bounces in) "I love a happy ending!" * {Kai-Lan} "Hey, let's go to the Monkey King's castle to play." * {Inferope} "Super idea, Kai-Lan." (Everyone laughs and heads off to the Monkey King's castle for their playdate.) End of episode.